


So It Goes... (how time flies)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [35]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, First Day of School, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Jamie gives them another full hour of sleep before she wakes up, and since the sun is (just about) shining, she decides it’s time to get up. (Even though it’s barely six, and drop-off is only at nine.) She starts by wriggling, turning around, and then kicking Maggie’s thighs when she starts working her little legs back and forth out of agitation.“Sweetie, you’re not going to fall asleep again, are you?” Maggie asks, sitting up and pulling Jamie into her lap.“Nope!” Jamie giggles, “I’m too ‘cited!”orAlex and Maggie are saps and Jamie starts kindergarten.





	So It Goes... (how time flies)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii :)
> 
> It's me again. I'm on summer break, whoop.
> 
> Anyway, hope you like.
> 
> (This one's about a year and a bit after Long Live.)

Alex wakes up slowly, and not quite all the way. It’s still early – there’s no light peeking in from the curtains she can see over Maggie’s shoulder, and she burrows further into the covers. At least another hour, then. She feels herself smile lazily as she lets her barely-open eyes trail across Maggie’s silhouette in front of her – Maggie’s lying with her back to Alex, Alex’s arm wrapped loosely around her waist, their fingers tangled and their hands just slightly under the hem of Maggie’s shirt. Alex indulges herself and lets her fingers trail lightly over the soft skin of Maggie’s abdomen, not letting go of her wife’s hand, just moving her fingers ever so slightly. Maggie’s hair is still up in the messy bun she put it in to brush her teeth – they’d both been so tired the night before, they were practically asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows. Alex lets her eyes roam over the expanse of Maggie’s neck; the flyaway hairs at the nape, the notches of her spine, the freckles _just_ poking out from the collar of her shirt.

God, her wife is beautiful.

Suddenly, looking at Maggie isn’t enough, she wants to _touch._ So Alex shuffles closer, pressing her nose into Maggie’s hair, inhaling her scent (which she just _adores_ ). She trails her lips softly down from her wife’s hairline, not kissing, just… touching, feeling, until she reaches her collar and then presses barely there kisses to Maggie’s skin, all the way back up to her hair, slightly tightening the arm she has wrapped around her.

They’ve been married for over five years now, and sometimes Alex still can’t believe this is her life. That she gets to wake up to Maggie every morning, in _their_ bed, in _their_ house; that they have a _daughter_ sleeping just down the hall, that her life could be this… simple. It’s so incredibly simple, but it’s so incredibly perfect. She can’t stop herself from pressing another kiss to Maggie’s neck.

“I love you so much,” Alex whispers.

Maggie stirs, stretches slightly, and pulls Alex’s arm tighter around her, fully embracing being the little spoon. She lets out a soft, content sigh, and it makes Alex’s heart swell. In that one little sound, all her thoughts from the last couple of minutes are echoed, and Alex revels in the love she feels.

“Good morning, love,” she says softly, bringing their joined hands up to her lips to press a kiss to Alex’s palm. “Are you ready for today?”

Oh. Right.

Alex momentarily feels bad for forgetting, but in her defence Maggie’s _really_ pretty and she’s not totally awake yet. (It’s not really forgetting, it’s more like just not registering yet.)

Today is Jamie’s first day of kindergarten.

 Before Alex can even answer, as if summoned by even the thought of her, soft, fast footsteps come running down the hall and suddenly there’s a dark-haired ball of energy in their bed.

“Mommy! Momma! I’m goin’ to school today!”

Maggie’s obviously more awake than Alex, because she sits up with a bright smile and pulls Jamie down between them to keep her from bouncing off the bed in excitement.

“That you are, baby girl! Are you excited?”

Alex takes a moment to take in the beautiful sight that is her family, her little girl nodding excitedly in Maggie’s lap as Maggie grins, and then both of them turning to face her. It’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“Momma! I’m gonna learn! At school!”

“That’s wonderful, baby, you’re going to be so smart!”

Jamie giggles again and reaches over to pull Alex into a hug while still holding on to Maggie.

“I’m so exc – ecs – so ‘cited, Momma!”

“We’re excited too, sweetie, but can you see it’s still dark outside? Don’t you think we should sleep a little more? You don’t want to be tired for your first day!”

As if on cue, Jamie yawns, and her eyes go big. “Can I sleep here? I want mama cuddles.”

Alex feels tears gathering behind her eyes. _Mama cuddles, god, why is she so adorable?_

“Of course, baby girl. We love cuddling with our little girl, don’t we, Momma?” Maggie says laying down and helping Jamie settle between them. She reaches out her hand for Alex and pulls her closer. They settle, Jamie sandwiched between them facing Alex, and Maggie sends her a radiant grin over their daughter’s head. _I love you,_ she mouths, as Jamie yawns again. The little girl’s hand tangles in Alex’s shirt almost automatically, and Alex presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Sleep well, baby girl, when you wake up it’ll be time for school.”

Jamie’s smile is sleepy. “Love you Momma, love you Mommy,” she mumbles, before burying her face in Alex’s chest. Maggie presses a kiss to her hair.

“We love you, too, sweetie. So much.”

The Danvers-Sawyer family falls asleep, tangled up in each other.

Tangled up in love.

***

Jamie gives them another full hour of sleep before she wakes up, and since the sun is (just about) shining, she decides it’s time to get up. (Even though it’s barely six, and drop-off is only at nine.) She starts by wriggling, turning around, and then kicking Maggie’s thighs when she starts working her little legs back and forth out of agitation.

“Sweetie, you’re not going to fall asleep again, are you?” Maggie asks, sitting up and pulling Jamie into her lap.

“Nope!” Jamie giggles, “I’m too ‘cited!”

“Okay, honey, why don’t you go and pick out an outfit for school. I’ll wake Momma up and maybe if we ask nicely, she’ll make us pancakes.”

“Pamcakes, yay!” the little girl squeals as she jumps off the bed and sets off running towards her room.

Alex grumbles as she pulls Maggie into her chest, and Maggie melts into her warmth. She presses a kiss to her wife’s neck.

“How is it that Kara’s adopted, and Jamie’s adopted, and yet, they’re practically the same person? I had almost that exact same conversation with Kara on her first day of kindergarten.”

“One, that’s adorable, and two, I promised our daughter pancakes, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer, so you’d better take back that hand you’ve got sneaking up my shirt.”

“Can’t help it,” Alex mumbles, her face buried in Maggie’s neck. “You’re so pretty. And warm, and perfect, and soft, and…”

Maggie kisses her. “You’re adorable, once again, but we really need to get up before – “

“Momma! Mommy! Come _on_!”

Alex huffs affectionately and throws the covers off before sitting up. “Mommy tells me I’m making pancakes?”

She gets out of bed, picks Jamie up and spins her around, and Maggie’s pretty sure her heart explodes at the sight if her girls grinning at each other, and then the sound of their joined giggles as Alex tickles Jamie’s sides.

“Pamcakes!”

(Definitely some of Kara in there, with the way this kid is about food.)

***

Alex is standing in front of the stove, just ladling the first pancake batter into the pan, when Maggie leads Jamie out of the hall into the kitchen.

“What do you say, Momma? Do we look ready for our first day of school?”

Alex turns around to look at her girls, and damn, are they cute. Jamie’s wearing jean shorts, white sneakers and a blue T-shirt with a unicorn on it. She’s grinning from ear to ear, and her hair’s pulled into-

“Look, Momma, Mommy made me pigtails!”

“I see, baby girl, you look so pretty!” _Fucking adorable, actually._ Jamie runs forward to hug Alex  excitedly, and Alex picks her up and spins her around before placing her on a stool at their kitchen island. “It’s pancake time!”

“Yay! Pamcakes!”

Alex turns away from her daughter to find Maggie’s already loaded up a plate for the little girl. She places it in front of her and Jamie dig sin enthusiastically, making little satisfied sounds as she eats that Alex finds adorable.

“You like those, sweetie?” she asks, wrapping an arm around Maggie and pulling her wife into her side.

“Pamcakes are my favourite!” she says, before turning all her attention back to her food. Alex turns to Maggie, a teasing smile on her face.

“Pigtails, really?”

“Shut up, she asked for them, specifically.”

“You’re a great mom, Mags.” Her smile goes from teasing to genuine before she kisses her wife, and the feeling of Maggie melting into her? That will never get old.

“Eww, Mommy, Momma! Kissin’s _gross._ ”

Maggie giggles into Alex’s shoulder at their daughter’s scrunched up face. The little girl’s hands are covering her eyes.

“Okay, okay, sweetie, sorry. You can open your eyes, now.”

Jamie lowers her hands and grins at them, and Maggie squeezes Alex’s hand, as if to say _look at what we made._ Alex squeezes back. _Yeah._

“Can we go to school yet?”

***

They pull up to the school, and after talking non-stop the whole ride, Jamie goes quiet the second she steps a foot outside the car.

“You okay, sweetie?” Alex asks, taking Jamie’s left hand as Maggie takes her right. Jamie nods, but when they get to the door of the building where her new teacher is waiting, she hides behind Alex’s leg, suddenly shy. There are a bunch of other parents and children milling about, placing backpacks in cubbies and meeting new friends. Maggie kneels down next to her wife to make eye contact with her daughter.

“Sweetie, it’s okay to be scared, okay? But Momma and I know that you’re going to be so brave, right? You’re our brave girl, and you’re going to love school so much.”

Alex kneels too, placing a hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “Yeah, sweetie, and you know what? After school, I’m gonna come pick you up, and then we can go get ice cream. How does that sound?”

“Good,” Jamie says, her voice small. Alex grins at her.

“Yeah?”

“But… but it’s okay that I’m scared?” the little girl asks, turning to Maggie.

“Of course, honey. But we don’t let being scared stop us, right?”

Jamie shakes her head, a small smile making its way onto her face.

“That’s our girl,” Maggie grins, and Jamie surges forward to hug her.

“I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Alex and Maggie stand up again, and after introducing themselves and Jamie to her teacher, helps her find her cubby so she can stow her backpack (which, today, only contains her snacks, a jacket and Kara the Bunny). They go back outside to say goodbye, and Jamie gets a little clingy again. She’s hiding behind Maggie’s legs this time, when a little girl with blonde hair comes running up to them. She flashes a smile at Maggie before turning her attention to Jamie. She dodges around, trying to make eye contact with Jamie from behind her mom’s legs. It’s adorable, if Maggie does say so herself.

“Hi! My name’s Ira. D’you wanna come play in the sand box with me?”

Jamie looks up at Maggie, who gives her an encouraging smile, and then at Alex, who nods. She comes out from behind her mom’s legs, finally, and smiles at the other little girl.

“My name’s Jamie.”

“Hi, Jamie. So, you wanna go play? We can build a castle!”

Jamie grins, and Maggie can physically see the shyness melt away, as her little girl becomes the vibrant child she knows and loves.

“Yeah!” She turns to her moms, smiling, and hugs them both quickly. “Bye, Momma, Mommy! Love you!”

“Love you too, sweetie,” Maggie and Alex say at the same time. Maggie takes her wife’s hand, threading their fingers together as they watch their daughter run off towards the playground. Alex leans into her.

“Can you believe our little girl is starting school? Before we know it, she’ll be off to college, oh god, babe, she’s growing up so fast,” Maggie says, and Alex pulls her into her body, tucking her wife’s head under her chin.

“Freaking out a little, huh?”

The couple turns around to find two men holding hands, grinning at them. The one who spoke speaks again, extending his hand to them. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear. Uh, my name’s Nathan, this is my husband, Toby. Ira’s ours.”

Maggie shakes his hand, looking sheepish. “I’m Maggie, this is my wife Alex. Sorry about my little freak out just now.”

Nathan grins. “It’s nothing, really. Toby was saying the exact same thing to me not five minutes ago when Ira ran off.”

“That’s quite the little social butterfly you’ve got there,” Alex says, grinning.

Toby returns her smile. “Isn’t she, though? She was so excited to come to school to make friends. We couldn’t get her to sleep past six this morning.”

“Oh, so it’s not just us, then?” Alex says, laughing.

“Jamie was in our bed at five this morning,” Maggie adds, and Nathan and Toby both laugh.

“Gotta love kids,” Nathan says, and the other parents all grin.

“Okay, parents. I think we’re good for you to say your final goodbyes before I head inside with the kids,” the teacher, Mrs Hodgins, says, and the kids come running to give final hugs. Ira and Jamie come up to their parents holding hands, both grinning from ear to ear.

“Papa! Daddy! This is Jamie, we’re best friends now!”

“That’s great, sweetie! Why don’t you give us a kiss before you head inside, huh?”

The little girl grins and extends her arms for her dad to pick her up. Nathan and Toby press simultaneous kisses to her cheeks, and Ira giggles. “I love you, Papa, Daddy.”

“We love you, too, sweetie. Have a wonderful day!”

Maggie picks Jamie up and presses a kiss to her forehead. “You feel better, baby girl?” Jamie nods and hugs her mom tight.

“Goodbye, Mommy,” she says, and leans over to hug Alex, too. “Bye, Momma.”

“Bye, baby girl, we love you. Have fun!”

When Maggie puts her down, she grabs Ira’s hand again and the two girls run off. Maggie sees Alex pick a tear from the corner of her eye and leans into her.

“She’s going to be fine, Alex.”

“Yeah, I know. I just… I can’t believe we’re here already. It seems like just yesterday we brought her home, and now… I just love her so much, you know?”

“Thank you,” Maggie says, reverently, and Alex turns to her, a confused expression on her face.

“For what?”

“For giving me something I never thought I’d have. A family of my own.”

“You know you had a family the second you kissed me for the first time, Mags.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know that. And I love you for it. But this… this is mine. And yours. It’s ours, and… it’s beautiful, you know?”

Alex kisses her softly.

“Let’s get you to work, my lovely wife.”

Maggie kisses her back, mumbling against her lips.

“Let’s.”

***

When Alex picks Jamie up from school, Toby’s there to pick up Ira, as well. He waves her over and smiles, loosens his tie and runs a hand through his hair.

“Did you have as hard a time filling your day without your daughter around as I did?”

“Oh yeah, the house felt so _empty._ Heaven knows what I’m going to do when she goes off to college.”

“Right?”

“So, are you and your family new to town? I, uh, well, it’s a small town and I kind of figured if there was another gay couple around, we’d know about it,” Alex says, a sheepish smile on her face. Toby grins.

“Yeah, we didn’t want to raise Ira in the city, so Nathan put in a transfer. He’s a paediatrician.”

“Oh, I’m a doctor too! I’m taking some time off to do another degree right now, and to look after Jamie, but I look forward to working with him when I head back to the hospital.”

“That’s wonderful. He’s really enjoying it there so far.”

“I’m glad.”

“Hey, look, there are our girls!”

The girls come running out of the building together, and Jamie’s barely hugged Alex before she’s asking if Ira and her daddy can please please _please_ come with them to get ice cream.

“Sure, if her dad says it’s okay.”

Toby grins and cocks his head towards his daughter, who’s looking at him with big green eyes and an adorable pout on her face. Alex smiles.

“Well, I love ice cream. What do you say, Ira, should we treat your new friend and her mom?”

“Yeah!” Ira squeals.

“Great!” Alex says, taking Jamie’s hand. Jamie tugs to pull her down to her level, and whispers in her ear.

“Thank you, Momma.”

Alex pulls her close.

“Anytime, baby girl. I’m so proud of you for making a friend.”

“Ira’s my bestest friend,” Jamie grins.

“So school was fun?”

“The funnest!”

“Wonderful. How about that ice cream, then?”

“Ice cream!” Both the little girls squeal. Alex hears Jamie tell Ira that “cookie dough is the best ice cream flavour there is, Ira!” as they run ahead. She sighs affectionately.

(Yhup. All Kara, this one.)

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! As I said, I'm officially on summer break for, like, four months, so get those prompts going!
> 
> As always, please comment, and find me on Tumblr at @bi-genius.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
